


insatiably eros

by victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Masturbation, Top!Vitya, bottom!yuuri, eros!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Victor Nikiforov for the first time in his life had to acknowledge that he’s a fool. He was a fool to have all of his costumes shipped from Saint Petersberg to Hasetsu. He was a fool to give permission to an irresistibly charming Katsuki Yuuri who had excitedly chosen a costume from his former junior days. A raven black form-fitting ensemble with sheer mesh in all the right places, amplified with gems that made him even more breathtaking than before, with a half skirt that made him see the same form of red that the fabric emulated. At the time Victor hadn’t questioned the choice, he thought the costume would be suitable to Yuuri’s current build, that it would be appropriate for the story he was trying to tell, that this costume would absolutely be best for his interpretation of Eros.AKA All the times Victor lusted after Yuuri in his eros costume until he's finally able to act on it.





	insatiably eros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giacometti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giacometti/gifts).



>   
> This is purely inspired by and dedicated to [Alli (nikiforoov) ](https://nikiforoov.net/) for all of the amazing Eros!Yuuri's they've conjured up. But particularly, this piece is centric to the latest installment that can be [found here. ](https://nikiforoov.net/post/185049920445/i-cant-stop-drawing-eros-yuuri-help) Please follow and support them on all platforms available because they are truly a delight. As Eros as their Yuuri's are you'll also find equally soft Vitya's which are truly a blessing. ｛・ω -*}  
> This is a very thirsty piece, I hope you enjoy.

Victor Nikiforov for the first time in his life had to acknowledge that he’s a fool. He was a fool to have all of his costumes shipped from Saint Petersburg to Hasetsu. He was a fool to give permission to an irresistibly charming Katsuki Yuuri who had excitedly chosen a costume from his former junior days. A raven black form-fitting ensemble with sheer mesh in all the right places, amplified with gems that made him even more breathtaking than before, with a half skirt that made him see the same form of red that the fabric emulated. At the time Victor hadn’t questioned the choice, he thought the costume would be suitable to Yuuri’s current build, that it would be appropriate for the story he was trying to tell, that this costume would absolutely be best for his interpretation of Eros. 

What Victor couldn’t have known at the time however, was the monster he was about to create. The one with the slicked back hair, plump lips that curled up into a devastating smirk, and darkened brown eyes that had one message that Victor could not shake off: “I’m the most desirable man on this ice, I’ll show you why.” And Yuuri managed to deliver that message every single time, rendering Victor absolutely helpless. The reason why he was such a fool for it though was because of the many times he would have to stop himself from crossing a boundary he knew that Yuuri was not on just yet, or so he thought. 

The first time Victor watched Yuuri perform Eros, he couldn’t stop the whistle that slipped from his lips the moment Yuuri looked at him with that look of desire and playful coyness. It was a jerk reaction, one that he wasn’t ashamed of at all. At the time Victor as he watched Yuuri’s movements transform to a whole new level, he noticed the change in fluidity, it was something that he hadn’t taught him personally but whoever had, he vowed to thank them for it while also cursing them in the same breath. This newly tapped Eros was dangerous for Victor to subject himself. It was hard to imagine that the way Yuuri skated was at the thought of a pork cutlet bowl. The way his hips swayed and swiveled in time to the music, the same look of desire never once leaving his expression, it was almost too much for him to bear. Victor didn’t realize at the time that this soon would become a battle of wits -- how long could he last without completely ravishing the man in front of him? The one who demanded his attention and to never dare take his eyes off of him. 

But honestly, how could he when he danced like that? 

The desire would continue to build up, especially when Yuuri kept on surprising him by adding new and subtle elements to the program, from slanting his eyes even further to convey just how much pleasure he was willing to drown himself and his audience in, licking his lips as a way to convey “come hither”, moving and dancing in a manner that made Victor rock hard particularly after Yuuri had performed Eros at the Cup of China. After receiving a new personal best, Victor gave him all of the praise he deserved and promptly excused himself to the bathroom where he shamelessly stood and took care of himself in one of the stalls. 

Victor found he was drowning in Yuuri’s innocent eros. Undeterred and not willing to wait a second longer, Victor found himself biting down on Yuuri’s lanyard wishing that it was the nape of his neck, stroking himself in a steady rhythm to the images that swirled in his head, feeling every muscle in his body ache with the need to survive long enough to one day feel the curve of those plump lips wrapping around the head of his cock, to feel the heat that Yuuri emulated directly on him rather than a sizable distance away from the stands and the center of the ice. When Victor came, he saw stars and that same smirk that Yuuri always gave him flashed before him. The most desirable man on the ice, and Victor desperately wanted him but he could not have him, not just yet. As he cooled down, he huffed and trembled as he quickly grabbed toilet paper to clean himself and the surrounding area up. 

As he washed up and splashed cool water against his face and the nape of his neck, Victor looked at the mirror and fixed some disheveled strands of hair, the darkened blue of his own eyes staring back at him. He had to get better control, but he was steadily losing it all at once as well. 

Victor found the desire would keep building with every tie pull, every sudden hand grasp, every other swivel of his hips, every other low chuckle he could hear against his ear before Yuuri would leave him helplessly stranded on the other side of the barricade. Every time, Victor had to stop himself from pulling on the skirt to get Yuuri to slam right back into him, stop himself from cupping the perfect curve of his ass that was accentuated with the form-fitting wear, and more importantly stop himself from stealing a kiss that wasn’t his to take. The message was clear to him that when Yuuri was ready, he would command and steal those kisses from Victor directly, and god did he want to drown in those lips more than before. 

Then came Barcelona, then came something round and golden, then came a silver medal, then came a promise of at least 5 more years, then came the pair skate that would shake the entire world to its core, and this included Victor’s own as well. He would be granted more time to coach and compete against the devious man. The one who had effectively carved himself into his heart and soul, the one who had slowly let down his walls and allowed Victor subtle physical victories whether it was embraces or gently squeezes on his hands to assure him that he wanted this, and possibly for forever. 

Victor was bound to him, and there was no one in this world that could deny that. He continued to follow and push Yuuri forward obediently and it was at Worlds where Victor’s dreams finally became a reality. 

Getting back to the hotel after the short program, Victor had changed back into a formal suit and carried his own garment bag whereas Yuuri had opted to stay in his costume. From where the scores stood, they both had very high chances of making podium but who would take gold or silver was yet to be determined. Victor could feel the drive of adrenaline and pride coursing through him, something that his new life with Yuuri had granted him. As they made it to their door, Victor slid in the key and waited to hear the clicking sound and see the flash of green. He opened the door and was about to make his way into to the center of the room until he felt a firm tug at the back of his suit jacket. When he turned, he was met with the beautiful warmth of honey brown eyes laced with something feral. 

“Drop the garment bag.” Yuuri murmured. 

And like the lovestruck fool he was Victor did so immediately. He studied Yuuri, watching as he leaned against the doorway, and felt a tremor in his throat as he saw his tongue licking against his bottom lip. The lightness in his eyes were getting darker by the second and Victor couldn’t help but smirk. 

“My Yuuri, you’re certainly bold today. What’s on your mind?” Victor asked. 

“I got to compete against you,” Yuuri began. “I got to watch you concentrate, skate so beautifully like that year away wasn’t anything to you.” 

“It helps when you’re motivated,” Victor replied trying to remain as nonchalant as possible, but that was before Yuuri had furled the end of his tie around his deft hands. 

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered, “Undress me.” 

Before Victor could make sense of the command, he felt his heart beat erratically against his chest as the distance between them closed off with a simple tug from Yuuri guiding him over. His lips finally brushed against Yuuri’s own, the same lips he had dreamed about for months. They were soft and warm, still coated in the balm he had applied just hours ago. Yuuri continued to curl up Victor’s tie until he had it completely wrapped around his palms, the glint of his golden ring catching Victor’s eye as they pulled apart. He would’ve thought this was all still just a dream until he felt the tight pressure of the back of his tie stinging him with every rough pull Yuuri continued to repeat. He was impatient, he was lustful, and Victor had no other choice but to swiftly scoop him up into his arms. He felt Yuuri’s legs latch on and surround his waist as he accepted being carried over to the couch in the open space of the room. 

Victor landed with a soft thud against the cushions, not wasting another moment as he took in the taste of Yuuri’s mouth, his tongue, everything he could rush his own lips against. Soft sighs escaped him as he felt Yuuri’s grip release around the fabric of his tie. Those same agile hands quickly rushed to loosen the knot while undoing the top two buttons of Victor’s dress shirt. His hips rolled up to meet Yuuri’s, the tantalizing pressure and heat between them sending him into a frenzy. 

“I thought you wanted me to undress you,” Victor said breathlessly. 

Yuuri chuckled before raising an eyebrow, “Make your move then.” He urged. 

Capturing Yuuri’s lips in his once again, Victor relished in the way his tongue twisted around his own. The desire bellowed down to the pit of his stomach and curled into his toes. It didn’t take long for Victor to get hard, and he silent hoped that he would last long enough not to come undone before Yuuri even touched him. With strong and careful hands, his fingers fumbled around until he could feel the zipper. He had zipped up that same zipper so many times while marveling at the smooth skin that belonged to Yuuri, and now he was finally the one who would get to undo it to reveal him in the best way. 

He could feel Yuuri grinding against him, as he made due with lowering the zipper inch by inch, unveiling a brilliant terrain of skin that was soft and warm. Breathlessly, he allowed his hands to travel underneath the fabric, feeling the sculpted muscle and ridges of his shoulders and back. He could feel Yuuri shuddering from above him as he trailed a careful line against his spine. It was the perfect opportunity for Victor to finally sink his teeth into the supple skin of his neck as Yuuri threw his head back in sheer pleasure. 

It was a new dance that they were completely insync with each other for and Victor could only wonder who would drive who to the brink of no return first. He grew warmer the closer they had gotten, and with Yuuri wrapping himself around him, Victor couldn’t wait to explore him. Little by little, Yuuri discarded Victor’s tie, finished unbuttoning his shirt, tossed away his suit jacket, until he was tracing lines from the base of his collarbone down to the ridges of his abs. He continued to trace those same lines until his hands moved further to the base of his pelvic bones. With a sharp breath in, Victor arched up before relaxing back down. 

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Yuuri said amused. 

“Y-you’re touching me now.” Victor retorted. 

“No, Victor. I mean really touched you.” The same devious smirk Yuuri gave while on the ice had returned. Victor’s cock twitched at the sight. 

With an agile move, Yuuri sank down to kneel beside the couch, pulling Victor up in the process so that he could remain seated as he positioned himself in between his legs. His eyes searched Victor’s for the agreement to continue which he happily gave with a feverish nod. Yuuri tugged on the edges of his belt, carefully removing it and spooling it back into a perfect circle before he tossed it with the other discarded clothing thus far. Victor rested a hand against Yuuri’s cheek, feeling the warmth of his lips pressing against his wrists and his palms as he rushed to get his pants undone. He patted gently against the side of his hips to motion for him to raise them slightly and he obliged. As Yuuri worked his pants all the way down, Victor stifled a moan as he felt him dip down to the fabric of his boxers. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Victor.” Yuuri warned playfully. “I want to see your expression when I take you in my mouth.” 

“поиметь*.” Victor groaned. 

He watched as Yuuri palmed against his hardening cock. The touch was glorious enough for Victor to never want another's touch every again, but still he wanted more. When Yuuri seemed satisfied enough with his teasing, he finally released his cock from the confines of his boxers. The look of amazement was enough to make Victor twitch just slightly once again until he could feel Yuuri wrap his hands around the base. He still hadn’t removed the costume and the friction of the fabric and the warm of his fingers wrapped around him made Victor buck almost immediately. Yuuri then expertly wrapped his tongue around the head of his cock, suckling on it as Victor moaned out in absolute bliss. 

“твой язык чувствует себя так хорошо.**” Victor said with a slight staccato. 

Encouraged, it didn’t take long for Yuuri to start bobbing along Victor’s length. The wet heat of his mouth was enough to make Victor unravel even further. As Yuuri continued with a tightened grip around the base of his cock and followed it with the wet tightness of his mouth, Victor grasped at his hair, feeling the coolness of the gel against the heat of his skin. He gritted his teeth as he tried his best not to come right then and there, but he couldn’t help himself as he imagined the look on Yuuri’s face if he came right in his mouth, making him taste him and swallow him whole. Something that he desperately wanted at the rate they were going, especially when he realized he was able to thrust directly to the back of his throat with no fear of gagging the man. Yuuri was an unstoppable force, and Victor didn’t know just how much longer he would last, until Yuuri withdrew his mouth completely, laughing softly as Victor whined out in complaint from the loss of warmth and connection. 

Yuuri stood up and straddled over Victor, being careful to hover directly over where Victor needed to be touched more than ever. They kissed once again with passionate conviction, Victor’s tongue surrendering itself completely to the way Yuuri’s wrapped around it. He tugged at the tendrils of Yuuri’s hair, feeling the outline of his cock pressing against his stomach. 

“T-take it off Victor, all of it.” Yuuri practically ordered. 

Victor kissed along the base of Yuuri’s neck as he moved the costume down and over of his shoulders. He nipped at the skin of his collarbone as soon as it broke free from the confines of the fabric. He gently removed one arm after the other and was rewarded with the soft feeling of Yuuri’s hands cupping his face as he diligently waited for Victor to completely unfurl the costume down to the middle of his waist. Eyes darkening further, he took a hardened nipple into his mouth as he continued to explore the terrain of Yuuri’s back now completely exposed as the costume continued to edge lower and lower. His hands made it to the base of his hips and traveled around to the glorious round plushness of his ass, and that was when he could feel that there was nothing else underneath. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his chest. 

“Did I surprise you?” Yuuri groaned, his impatience growing by the second. 

Katsuki Yuuri would be the end of him, Victor knew this from the very beginning, but now, as he settled with realization that he had actively chosen not to wear underwear beneath the costume, it made Victor ache even more than he had before. He scooped Yuuri up once again, practically rushing him onto the bed as he quickly tore away at the rest of the costume to reveal Yuuri in all of his glory. From what he could see, he had leaked through the costume, his cock hard and standing at attention once it was free. With Yuuri splayed beautifully on the bed, Victor took in the sight of him, thankings the stars for the opportunity to finally live out a desire he had had for weeks, especially with someone who was irrevocably falling for. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Victor asked, kissing at the inside of Yuuri’s thighs, eliciting a delicious moan in the process. 

“More than anything.” Yuuri hissed, his hands gripping at the silver tendrils of his hair. 

Who was Victor to deny the most beautiful man in the world such a carnal request? 

“Oh Yuuri, ты не представляешь, как долго я тебя ждал.***” 

Victor hovered over Yuuri until they were face to face. His hands traveled down to gently position himself in a way that he was sure would drive Yuuri wild. He thrusted upward, teasing Yuuri as their cocks brushed against each others. Yuuri instantly wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist begging him for more. In a daze, Victor licked at his palms before he gripped onto both of their cocks, continuing the movement with ease. The feeling of his girth against Yuuri’s was something to write home about, and as the friction continued to build, Victor could almost feel himself getting close. 

“V-Victor, please. I want you.” Yuuri gasped out. 

“You still have to skate tomorrow though,” Victor intervened. 

“Don’t care, I can bear it. Need to feel you. Please.” Yuuri urged. 

Victor groaned at the request, feeling Yuuri frantically nipping at the pulse point of his neck, his hands traveling down to the curve of his ass as he tightened his legs around his waist. He moved against Victor, creating more friction between their leaking cocks, repeating his request once more. He needed to feel Victor inside of him, he wanted all of him. Victor gripped at the sheets beneath him, uttering Yuuri’s name over and over again like a prayer. He only rushed away to find their shared suitcase, unzipping the front portion to throw the condoms and lube beside Yuuri before he captured his lips in his own again. Against any rhyme or reason, Victor was going to give into this carnal desire, he was going to take the gift of Yuuri’s eros and savor every last moment of it. Yuuri was quick to open the condom with his teeth, and slipped it onto Victor’s unbearably hardened cock as he quickly lathered with the lube to ready his fingers into gently massaging at Yuuri’s opening. An opening that he presented in a truly marvelous manner, back against the bed as he spread his legs as far apart as they would go, an invitation that was too good to pass up. 

He gently massaged around the rim, keeping his gaze on Yuuri’s expressions making sure that it felt good to him and nothing else. The muscle eventually relaxed and Victor was able to slowly push through one finger into Yuuri’s tightness. He gently kissed his forehead down to his cheek and stole more kisses, delighted in coveting his moans into his mouth. The more he massaged, the more open Yuuri became until eventually he was able to work two fingers into him. Gently he thrusted upward, waiting to find the spot that would make Yuuri come undone from beneath him. A sudden gasp and hard grip on his shoulders signalled to Victor that he had successfully found it, and with another whimper that urged him to continue he pressed a third finger into Yuuri, the sounds of his moans becoming like a symphony to him. 

“Let me hear you Yuuri, I want to hear you.” Victor whispered. 

Yuuri acquiesced by moving his hips in time to the way Victor’s fingers thrusted into him, moaning out his name. Victor fucked him with his fingers until he felt his hands moving at a rapid pace, the tightness clenching around his fingers as more time passed until finally Yuuri could not stand it any longer. 

“Victor please, I want you.” Yuuri mustered out. “Put your cock inside of me, I want it now.” 

With another moan, Victor’s began to center himself as he removed his fingers and coated more lube over his condomed cock. Yuuri pulled back his legs, keeping hold of the inside of his knees and they both fixated on the sight of Victor’s cock entering him slowly. Victor bit down on his bottom lip, making sure not to move too suddenly as Yuuri opened up to him. The sheer heat and tightness of him feeling even better than the way his mouth did. Yuuri threw his head back the more Victor sank down into him until he was completely inside of him. Yuuri’s hands let go of the inside of knees and rested on the steadiness of Victor’s forearms. With a final kiss, Yuuri nodded to signal for Victor move which he did with ease. 

At first, he moved with a slow and languid movement, feeling the girth of his cock sliding in and out of Yuuri with only slight resistance. Yuuri’s moans grew louder the more he continued the pace. With every thrust, Victor felt complete and indescribable hungry. Having the ability to fill Yuuri up completely was a feeling he never wanted to be without again. 

“Faster, Victor.” Yuuri begged. 

With another snap of his hips, Victor gave in to every command Yuuri uttered to him. Victor had no issue with giving into whatever Yuuri asked him, whether it was slowing down, speeding up, going harder into him, everything about remaining connected to him was purely exquisite, something that his dreams would never match up to. The heat of their bodies intertwined together as sweat poured from them both. Yuuri threw his arms up and wrapped them around Victor’s neck, his nails digging at the back of his shoulders the faster he moved. Being inside Yuuri, thrusting into him with reckless abandon, Victor could feel himself getting lost in the pool of pleasure they were creating together. Their stifled moans were only quieted down by the crash of theirs lips joining together with every other thrust. He didn’t know it could feel this good to bury himself into the man that took his cock so well. It was driving Victor to the point of no return. He moved his hips even sharper than before, his pace quickening and Yuuri knew just how to meet him halfway each time. Their hips rolled together in a salacious manner, until Victor finally gripped at Yuuri’s cock and stroked along his length in time with his thrusts. 

“Just like that Yuuri?” Victor questioned. 

“Fuck, yes. Victor, s-so good. Ah please don’t stop.” Yuuri cried out. 

Victor continued pumping into Yuuri, giving into the tightness that closed around his cock until he looked Yuuri directly in his eyes. He watched the beautiful way his face contorted as come spilled over and onto his abdomen, the after shock and quivering following after as Yuuri’s mouth remained agape. Victor sank himself deeper into him and stayed still for a moment, feeling Yuuri’s chest heaving beneath him as he continued to quiver from the orgasm. After a few moments, Yuuri gently lifted Victor’s face up by the end of his chin, completely enveloping his lips in his. His hips moved against Victor’s stillness and Victor’s eyes widened as he could feel Yuuri getting half hard again. 

“Finish inside of me Victor, I know you want to.” Yuuri whispered. 

Victor groaned as he felt Yuuri’s hips continuing to move against him. It wasn’t something he could deny, he wanted to come and desperately. He kept his hand wrapped around Yuuri’s cock, stroking in time again as he started his thrusts once more. After more than dozen times, Victor felt himself getting closer and closer, Yuuri urged him further by praising his movements, lovingly intertwining his fingers in his hair. Murmuring sweet affirmations against Yuuri’s throat, Victor felt himself coming as Yuuri tightened around him for the final time. He bottomed out on top of Yuuri, feeling his hands caressing his shoulder blades. The slickness of Yuuri’s come glazed between them. With a flutter, Victor reached up and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s, their heavy breathing filling the space followed by Yuuri’s giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” Victor asked breathlessly. 

“I finally got to show you my true eros, Victor. Was it everything you could have imagined?” 

Victor waited for a moment as he leaned up and tilted his head to the side, looking over at him with complete wonder. There was a subtle flush of red across Yuuri’s cheeks, his gelled hair had unravelled in the middle of their rampant lovemaking, and his eyes were slowly returning to that soft gentleness that Victor absolutely adored. As his eyes continued to scan over the remnants of their passion, he zoned in on the purpled bruises that were beginning to set on the ivory tone of his skin. He revelled in the thought that this truly would be something only he would get to see and experience and that alone made him feel nothing but joy. 

“Everything and so much more, my Yuuri.” He replied with a heart-shaped smile.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations!**  
>  1\. Fuck*  
> 2\. Your tongue feels so good**  
> 3\. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you***  
> 
> 
>   
> Follow me on: [Tumblr](https://victuurikatsu.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestvitya)  
> 


End file.
